dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
We are God(s)/Goddess(es)
In this roleplay, you wake up in an empty area with no sense of where you are at first. When you think about wanting something... It appears. Describe your character (basically you) and go! No need for me to confirm your character, just add a description of them and add to the roleplay! Characters *Chipper - Female. Humanoid crow, with silver horns going down her head/neck, and long hands/arms/wings. Her beak is pale blue, and glows brightly in the dark. (Chipper the Crow) *Lykaios- A shape-shifting silver wolf with white specks and icy blue eyes. Her natural form is a wolf, though she can turn into anything.(She does not take on the powers of what she changes into, just the appearance)(Ahill2208) *Element- female cat/wolf hybrid with feathered wings (please don't ask lol) Can create ice with her paws Roleplay CHIPPER - "Mrehgh." The humanoid, feathers ruffled, got up slowly. She regarded her surroundings wearily. There was just white, as far as she could see. LYKAIOS - "Ughh," Lykaios groaned, rolling to her paws. She staggered forwards a few feet before sitting down again. "Were am I?" She wondered aloud. CHIPPER - She turned around, and saw a wolf. "Hi there!" she called. LYKAIOS- Lykaios perked her ears. "Hello.Who are you?" She called back CHIPPER - "Chipper. And you?" LYKAIOS - "I'm Lykaios." She padded over to Chipper CHIPPER- "So, do you know where we are?" LYKAIOS- The Shapeshifting wolf looked around "I have no idea. But wherever we are, it's empty" CHIPPER- "Hmm." LYKAIOS- Lykaios padded in a circle sniffing the ground. "There's not even a scent except yours and mine." CHIPPER- "Huh- wait, where's my weapon?" A battleaxe with iridescent metal materialized out of thin air. LYKAIOS- "What the-" Lykaios jumped away from the axe "How is that here now?" CHIPPER- She caught it, looking utterly bemused. "No idea." LYKAIOS- "So there's nothing here, than an axe materializes out of nowhere. Weird" CHIPPER- A raincloud suddenly appeared over Chipper. LYKAIOS- "What?!" Lykaios looked up at the cloud "Okay, I'm done with this. I'm going to look for some kind of food." She walked a few steps before a slab of meat fell in front of her. She jumped back and sniffed it cautiously. CHIPPER- Rain started falling on Chipper. It appeared that they were floating, because the raindrops seemed to fall beneath their feet, and continued falling until they were too small to see. The humanoid smiled, and closed her eyes. "I like cold water," she explained. LYKAIOS- "I'm not a fan of water" Lykaios said. "I prefer snow" as she spoke, snowflakes began swirling around her with a gust of wind. Lykaios jumped back, but the snow followed her "Ack!" CHIPPER- "I wonder where we are?" she said, enjoying her rain. LYKAIOS- "I have no idea, but it's strange" Lykaios ruffled her fur, allowing the snow to settle CHIPPER- "Anything we wish for seems to appear." LYKAIOS- "Hmm, so say I wanted a pile of rocks, would they just-" Lykaios cut off from her sentence, marveling at the pile of rocks that appeared in front of her. CHIPPER- She wanted grass. She wanted a sky- both appeared. LYKAIOS- Lykaios knew what she wanted. She sat down as the ground beneath her turned to stone, with snow falling from the sky My home in the mountains CHIPPER- Half of the mountains fell away, to make way for a deep sea. Lights danced below in the water. LYKAIOS- Lykaios looked down at the ocean that had appeared "We could have fun with this place" She commented CHIPPER- "Yeah." LYKAIOS- Lykaios thought for a moment "Gee, I really want a huge statue of myself" She joked. Lykaios grinned and laughed as a stone carving of herself appeared. CHIPPER- "Soooo, we're basically goddesses now?" LYKAIOAS- Lykaios grinned "Guess so" CHIPPER- A white kitten popped into being. LYKAIOS- She looked at the kitten and shrugged. She walked over to her cave in the mountainside, just how it was back home. CHIPPER- There was a loud 'BANG' outside. LYKAIOS-Lykaios poked her head out "What was that?!" She ran over CHIPPER- There was a sun in the sky, now. LYKAIOS- She looked around and ruffled her fur. She padded over to a small lake, and jumped in. CHIPPER- There was a distant explosion. "Whoops," was all she said. Chipper was now... a fox-thing. LYKAIOS- Lykaios surfaced and blinked at Chipper, only to find that Chipper...wasn't Chipper.A strange fox-thing was there now "Who are you?" She called out. CHIPPER- "I tried to change form," she said, in Chipper's english voice. LYKAIOS- "Oh, you can do that too? Alright" She waded out of the water and shook the water off her pelt. CHIPPER- There was an emerald-green creature in her place, then a piece of obsidian, and finally a carrion crow. LYKAIOS- Lykaios laughed, her form starting to shimmer, and warped into a falcon. CHIPPER- She turned into a typography. LYKAIOS- "Oh, neat" She warped again, this time appearing as a dragon. CHIPPER- She turned into a blue circle. Category:Roleplays